scratchfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Chrischb
Welcome to my Talk Page! Hi! This is my talk page. Feel free to talk to me, even though there isn't really a good reason to... but you can if you want. :) Congratz! 100 edits! Woohoo! Celebrate :D I should add a milestones category for myself... 19:31, March 22, 2010 (UTC) It's fun. :) And I did celebrate. :D I'm so happeh! Thanks for stopping by. :) Chrischb 05:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Congratz! Chrischb - I made you administrator :). As time went on, I became inactive on this wiki - I got new games, and I have been working more on other wikis than this one. So if the administrator of this wiki, the rest of the wiki becomes inactive, which I don't want. So I decided to make somebody who is fairly active, and could most likely use these rights well, an administrator on this wiki - and I decided, it would be you :). This means, that you can edit all of the pages, you can protect pages, you can delete pages, you can block users, can you can change the interface/skin/css of this website. However, this doesn't necessarily mean that you can make other people administrator privileges. I can give you those privileges with bureaucrat privileges - but not yet. I hope you use your privileges well ;) 17:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Wow... ^^ I'm honored. But I don't really know what to do. :/ Can you explain more? Do I just make edits and block spammers, or do I have to do odd discussions? Thanks... :) Chrischb 09:05, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Oops, forgot to mention: What happens when I protect a page? I'm not a wiki whiz... :/ Chrischb 09:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. ;) Chrischb 10:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : Don't try to think of being an admin as being the head of the wiki - just think of it as having more tools, to make the wiki a better place. I don't think there's necessarily anything special for you to do right now - there will probably be more to do in the future. 16:39, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah... a page said something like "an administrator is not in charge; they are simply allowed to have a few more buttons". :) Chrischb 01:18, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Just wanna be sure... You became curator on April 1 - right? Or was it possibly April 31 or 30? I'm not really sure, myself. 03:10, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : The Scratch Team said my shift would be March 29 to April 12, I think... but I became curator on March 31, my time - 30 for you, I suppose. : Why do you want to know? :/ Chrischb 04:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : Never mind my question. ^^ Chrischb 04:10, April 4, 2010 (UTC) K, I'll change it to March 31... 13:34, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Sign my guestbook! Right over here! It's basically like an autograph book of mine :). You sign it! Just go to the page, and click the sign now button, and add your signature to the list :) 14:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Done! :) By the way: Should I update Scratch Programming Wiki:Contact us? :/ Chrischb 23:38, April 4, 2010 (UTC) : Oh yeah! Definitely - add yourself to the list ;) Well, I'll do that now. 00:02, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks! :) Chrischb 00:40, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Woohoo! 200 edits! Yayyyy! :) I added it to your milestones 19:45, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : Hooray! :D My plan is to destroy your edit count... and continue... :D Chrischb 00:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) My new siggy style! :D A bit pointless... but: *This makes it formal :P *A nice explanation... :P *I get to lengthen my talk page! XD The automatic messages from Wikia are signed with two dashes behind the link, so why not do that? I think it looks pwitty... :P --Chrischb 08:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) (oh, the horror) er, hi! I'm sparks, I've just joined here, trying to get to grips with the layout :P It's great to see this kind of stuff springing up through scratch and I'll be sure to do my best to contribute and help here :) All the best, Sparks... now I click the signature button? odd.Purplesparks 10:48, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : Hi sparks! :D Wasn't it you who made a Scratch survey website thing? :) : The signature button posts your signature - the default is a link to your profile. ;) --Chrischb 06:23, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Your pretty good yourself :D I am trying to catch up, so I thought the easiest way would be to make sure articles are perfect, such as (name{curator}). You are really good yourself with almost 300 edits. Adriangl5 14:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : That's a very nice compliment! :) --Chrischb 06:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) 2 things 1. Early celebration for 300 edits! lol :P 2. As far as bolding the important word(s) in the article, ex. the title, only do it for the title words, and do it once in the beginning, and not everywhere it is in the article like how you did it. 21:01, April 8, 2010 (UTC) : 1. :D : 2. Oops... I wasn't sure how to type a block name specifically, so I just put it in bold. :/ Sorry... --Chrischb 06:20, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Forum follow-up Can we add a new stub? The details are in the forums... Vista4563 08:45, April 10, 2010 (UTC)